Unwritten
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: Hamilton sees Sinead doing something totally unexpected: having fun.  Kind of a songfic.  I got the insperation when hearing the song.


**A/N: Yet another Hamilton/Sinead one-shot. I seem to enjoy doing those. Anyway, this one is supposed to show the more fun side of Sinead, but you may find it out of character. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible while still getting my point across, but that can be hard sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, the song Unwritten or Ian and Evan's constant bickering.**

* * *

><p>They were taking shifts for observing the going ons in the Comm. Centre. There were at least three people in there at a time and Sinead had just left, walking down the hallway to her bedroom. Ian had just come in from his two hour break and now Jonah was stuck in there for another hour with him and Evan.<p>

_Better him than me,_ Sinead thought as she rounded the corner and came to a stop in front of her door. Opening it, she slid inside and shut it behind her.

She walked over to her iPod dock and flipped through her playlists. Since Hammer-head was out somewhere and the other three couldn't hear what she was doing, she decided to listen to some music that no one would expect her to listen to.

Ekats, if they listened to music at all, preferred classical music or something of the sort. Sinead was odd in the fact that she liked pop music. Not the new stuff, mind you, but she liked some of the older stuff.

Finally finding a song she liked, she pressed play and started singing along for no reason at all. She was a fairly good singer, but she wasn't a Janus.

_I am unwritten_

_Can't read my mind_

_I'm undefined_

Sinead always liked this song because she always wanted to be a mystery to others; to see if they could unravel the being and see the truth of Sinead Starling. Ned and Ted still hadn't and they were her brothers.

_I'm just beginning_

_The pen's in my hand_

_Ending unplanned_

She wanted to write a biography one day, as almost every great Ekat had done. But the one thing she didn't like very much about life was that it wasn't logical. You couldn't figure it out; there were no set of instructions on how to solve it; no way of knowing how it's going to end.

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

Rain started to fall outside.

_Perfect timing,_ Sinead thought singing to the mirror.

* * *

><p>Hamilton trudged up the stairs, soaking wet and ticked off. It just had to start raining while he was out running. He muttered curses of the legendary Holt bad luck when he heard music flowing through the halls.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I break tradition<em>

_Sometimes my tries_

_Are outside the lines_

Now Sinead was dancing around the room, having the time of her life and loosening up for once. In all truth, she and Amy had done this once when they were so tired from training that they couldn't think straight. Sinead remembered Dan walking by, then walking back to make sure he was right about what he just saw. After a few seconds, he ran into the room and started jumping on the bed, and Amy didn't yell at him for once. Soon they were all singing at the top of their lungs when Nellie came in and just laughed at them.

_We've been conditioned_

_To not make mistakes_

_But I can't live that way_

Her red hair was now swinging around her, having been released from the ponytail holder just moments before.

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

* * *

><p>Finding the source of the music had been harder than Hamilton had thought it would've been. Since it was so loud, it seemed to be coming from multiple directions. He was completely dry by now and still hadn't found the mystery source. He was tempted to quit and a Holt never quits.<p>

As he came around a corner, he noticed that the music was getting louder. He saw that Sinead's bedroom door was open a crack, and figured that she thought that it was shut all the way.

Rolling his eyes, he peeked through the crack and saw something unexpected.

* * *

><p><em>Staring at the blank page before you<em>

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

Sinead sang into her hairbrush turned microphone, holding the note on "inhibitions". She looked in her vanity mirror and saw what looked like a crazed teenage girl. That was all Sinead really wanted to be. Sure, she still wanted the smarts that had gotten her through college at fourteen, but she wanted to forget about all of this Cahill stuff. She wanted to be able to dance around her room, substituting her hairbrush for a microphone and not car if anybody saw her because that's what normal teenage girls do.

* * *

><p><em>Feel the rain on your skin<em>

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else_

_No one else _

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else_

_No one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself with words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is when your book begins _

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

Sinead finished as Hamilton, staring on in amazement, stayed outside the door in shocked silence. She had seemed so... what was the word? Un-Sinead-like? Girly? Approachable?

Normal?

He didn't know. But what he did know was that he had just witnessed the true Sinead Starling; or at least the non-Cahill teenage girl side of her. Whichever you preferred.

Shaking his head he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, scouring the fridge for something that would satisfy his growing hunger. He settled for some chocolate pudding, which in his opinion was way better than vanilla.

After his fifth cup, Sinead walked in, looking calm and totally Sinead like. Hamilton grinned and decided to have a bit of fun.

He started humming the song as he reached for the last pudding cup. He looked up to see Sinead looking at him slightly guilty looking.

"Where'd you hear that song, Hammer?" she asked, using the nickname that his family had given him.

He shrugged, spooning more puddiney goodness into his mouth. "Oh, a little while ago while a girl, who looked an awful lot like you, was dancing around her bedroom and singing like a maniac with her bedroom door open, just a crack."

She put her head in her hands. "You can't be serious."

He grinned. "For once in my life, yes."

"You saw that?" she asked, her head still covered by her hands, but Hamilton could see her ears turning red.

"Who knew that the always serious Sinead could actually loosen up?" he asked no one in particular.

"Well we already knew you could embarrass any girl you want to. You're just as bad as Ian."

"Come again?"

Sinead looked up at him, blushing intensely. "I said that you're just as bad as Ian."

Hamilton shook his head. "No, no, no. The other part; the part about me being able to embarrass any girl."

She sighed in exasperation. "Well, if you already know what I said then there's no point in repeating it, is there?"

"What do you mean by it?" he asked, quite curious know.

Sinead looked away from him when she answered with: "You're just so immature it embarrasses girls to be seen with you."

She started walking out of the kitchen, but Hamilton grabbed onto her wrist. She looked up at him.

"You do know that I know what you really mean by that?" he asked, smirking slightly. Hey, when you live with Cobra, it rubs off on you.

They both started to lean in before they heard Jonah yell "Hambone!"

They pulled away from each other quickly as Jonah walked in. He gestured towards the stairs.  
>"It's your turn to deal with the whack-jobs," he said, panting. He had probably run out of that Comm. Centre as fast as he could.<p>

Hamilton sighed. "What are they arguing about this time?"

Jonah shuddered. "Whatever it is, it's getting ugly, yo. They might need to be physically kept apart, man."

"Amy. Again," Hamilton and Sinead said in perfect harmony.

Hamilton walked out, but then stuck his head back in and pointed to Sinead.

"We'll finish this conversation later," he stated, leaving no room for argument.

Jonah raised an eyebrow and Sinead rolled her eyes as Hamilton went upstairs to keep Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber from killing each other, humming the song along the way.


End file.
